Doutor Curandeiro
by alfred32
Summary: Marcos Mignola é um garoto de família nobre que desaponta seu pai ao optar por ser curandeiro, uma profissão cheia de riscos e que é restrita a plebeus aventureiros


**Eu quero ser curandeiro**

- Eu quero ser curandeiro.

Foi com essas palavras que Marcos conseguiu ser expulso de sua casa e com dezenove anos se viu obrigado a lutar pelo próprio sustento apesar de ter nascido em um berço nobre. A família Mignola é uma das doze famílias mais influentes em todo continente sul-americano, tal posição social requer cargos dignos da nobreza como príncipe, duque, lorde... Rei. Nobres morriam e matavam para obter esses cargos de influência. Mas Marcos Mignola era diferente. Ele queria ser curandeiro. Uma posição que seria estimada se ele tivesse baixo nascimento. Se ele nascesse um plebeu.

- Assim que ele passar pela primeira dificuldade do mundo real ele volta com o rabo entre as pernas e esquece essa sandice. Pode ter certeza. - Disse o pai de Marcos, o duque Astolfo Mignola, com total convicção na voz, mas com bem menas no coração.

A primeira dificuldade veio e foi sanada assim como a segunda, a terceira, a quarta e assim por diante. Marcos Mignola não voltou e não pretendia voltar. Estava obstinado a obter o diploma de curandeiro, algo que teve que custear com o próprio suor. Trabalhou como ferreiro e como garimpeiro, tarefas ainda menos dignas de nobreza do que a de curandeiro, mas pouco importava. Sua meta era angariar a posição de curandeiro e para isso ele faria qualquer coisa.

Até macular sua carne.

A primeira tatuagem foi um heptagrama na mão direita. Essa foi sua principal, mas nem de longe foi a última. A cada saber místico que desenvolvia ou aprendia ele tatuava na pele seu desenho. Antes dos vinte e dois anos a pele de seus braços e costas mais parecia uma tapeçaria. Marcos Mignola quase sempre era encontrado com uma calça social preta e uma camisa vermelha que ia até o pulso. Vestia um colete preto com discretas listras brancas, sobre a cabeça usava uma cartola cor de vinho.

Marcos Mignola não era dos curandeiros o de roupa mais exótica.

- O que tem a moça? - Perguntou Marcos à mãe da enferma.

- Eu não reconheço minha filha, ela mais parece outra pessoa! - Disse a mãe em um tom choroso. - Por favor, Doutor Curandeiro, me ajude. - A mãe levou o curandeiro até o quarto da menina cujo as portas eram mantidas trancadas. A casa era simples, como a maioria das visitadas por Marcos Mignola como curandeiro. Pessoas que muitas vezes não tinham como pagar, mas que ele fazia questão de atender assim mesmo.

A porta foi destrancada e a mãe deu passagem para Marcos. Sua paciente o esperava na cama como veio ao mundo.

- Natasha! - Gritou a mãe horrorizada. - Pelos doze deuses se componha!

- Que homem bonito você me trouxe mãe! - Enquanto dizia essas palavras, para o horror da mãe zelosa, a enferma fazia movimentos provocativos com a pelves.

Sem ouvir o que a doente dizia, o curandeiro pôs sua mão direita (a do heptagrama) na cabeça dela. - Diga! Quem és? Que tipo de espírito errante? Um filho de Hades ou um antigo da babilônia?

De repente a voz da moça mudou para algo gutural.- Lorde Marcos Mignola. - Assim que a moça falou com sua nova voz a mãe dela desmaiou. - Quem em sã consciência largaria um titulo desse para ser um curandeiro. E nem mesmo um dos bons.

- "Nem mesmo um dos bons"? Filho da puta! - O heptagrama na mão do curandeiro começou a brilhar dourado fazendo com que a entidade gritasse de dor. Marcos já começava a operar seu exorcismo, mas esse não seria assim tão fácil.

A moça nua ergueu seu punho com força acertando o baço do curandeiro e fazendo-o voar até estourar a parede oposta com o peso do seu corpo. Como dito anteriormente a casa era pobre, o material das paredes era frágil sem nenhum reforço físico, químico ou mágico, esse último muito menos já que dentre eles era o mais caro.

Marcos Mignola estava caído no chão com a barriga para cima quando a possuída se pôs em cima dele, sentando bem onde estava sua masculinidade. Com a voz feminina da mulher que possuía, a criatura falou.- Então, "Doutor Curandeiro", você não se sente tentado?

Marcos tocou no ventre da mulher e novamente fez seu heptagrama brilhar. A criatura que a possuía gritou e por fim cedeu, deixando o corpo da possuída desacordado.

A criatura parecia um hibrido de homem com escorpião. Suas mãos eram pinças e sua calda tinha um temível ferrão. Um ferrão sem veneno. Mesmo os de origem mágica, os escorpiões muito grandes possuem venenos inócuos ou simplesmente não os tem. Mas aquele homem escorpião não precisava de veneno, já que seu ferrão mais parecia uma espada.

A criatura tentou atingir o curandeiro, mas esse desviou no último instante. Vendo que não tinha alternativa, Marcos removeu sua camisa, expondo suas tatuagens.

- O que está fazendo?! - A criatura se desesperou ao ver que não só uma tatuagem, mas todas elas seriam convocadas para aquela luta. Um brilho azul tomou o corpo do curandeiro e cresceu até tomar toda a casa.

- Nada como a satisfação de um trabalho bem feito. - Disse o curandeiro pouco antes de desmaiar de exaustão.

- Você foi imprudente. - Reclamou um homem grisalho que compartilhava pelo seu aprendiz o gosto pelas cores vermelhas e preta. Marcos Mignola em seu aprendizado de curandeiro precisou de um tutor. Essa figura se apresentou no mestre Félix.

Félix tinha uns setenta anos, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos. Era careca e tinha uma barba rala que se aglomerava no queixo. Vestia uma bermuda preta e uma camisa regata vermelha em um tom bem vivo, quase fluorescente.

Entre os curandeiros não há o costume de se passar despercebido. Cores fortes e chamativas eram as regras e Félix era partidário delas. O curandeiro experiente não era tão tatuado quanto seu aprendiz, mas o seu braço direito era fechado.

- Como eu podia adivinhar que se tratava de um makhai?

- Se você estudasse a situação primeiro poderia deduzir.

- Deixa pra lá, já foi.

- É, né. A sorte é que aquele ferrão não acertou seu peito se não era você que "já foi".

O consultório de Marcos ficava no segundo andar de um prédio, sendo que ele morava no primeiro. Aquela visita era social, há muito que seu mestre já deixou de ensiná-lo. Há um ano que Marcos havia conseguido sagrar-se curandeiro e adquiriu o apelido de Doutor Curandeiro. Um nome pomposo que já o colocou em vários perigos, já que os outros curandeiros se ressentiam pela autopromoção.

Jogo de búzios, bola de cristal, tarô... O consultório do Doutor Curandeiro tinha tudo o que sua profissão poderia precisar. Estatuetas de deuses de todos os tipos disputavam por espaço. Por falta de proteção mágica aquela casa não caia. E como naquele mundo quase tudo era místico...

Marcos se afastou um pouco do seu mestre e foi até a janela ver o movimento. Passando pela rua ele viu o maluco beleza da região e se perguntou se por acaso poderia curá-lo. Falta de tentativa não foi, Marcos tentou de tudo, mas aquele homem continuava com uma ideia louca fixa na mente e a espalhava pelos quatro cantos. De tão acostumados com ele ninguém se importava com sua figura.

O homem se vestia de branco e se dizia doutor, não curandeiro, mas "médico". Uma palavra que para os que viviam ali era estranha. - O mundo está errado, não era para estar assim. A magia não existe, o que existe é lógica e razão. Não há razão em semideuses, curandeiros e fantasmas. O mundo não faz mais sentido! Alguém o mudou! Quem?! AAAHHH! Não existe dragão, deuses e monstros! Existe internet, república e nanotecnologia!

- Quem é esse? - Perguntou Félix ao se aproximar do seu pupilo na janela.

- O nome dele é Venâncio, ou ao menos é esse que ele diz ser.

- O que ele tem? Que espírito ruim o perturba?

- Não sei. Ele é o único perturbado que encontrei que não consegui ajudar.


End file.
